


Its all in your head.

by Underscore_Man



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: AU, Cancer, Gen, Imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underscore_Man/pseuds/Underscore_Man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING, DARK FIC.  Set in an alternate universe, where Elsa's abilities do not exist and are only in the imagination of Anna.... Because of a brain tumor. for some reason it says there's only one word, but there isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its all in your head.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the magic in Frozen is not actually real, rather an imagination of Anna, This is going to be a fairly short story depicting the major events in Frozen, but with said twist.

**1833** : It all started then, a beautiful winter evening, a small, little child was born, Anna. She was such a lively little girl, even at this, extremely young age. her big sister, Elsa, sat beside her little crying sister. Oh how beautiful she was.

**1838** : Anna was now 5, her older sister Elsa, 8. They were both told several times not to roam around inside or outside the castle during the night, but being the little girls they were, they brake the rules. At around midnight they both went outside, Led by Elsa. Anna had found a dune of snow, and climbed it, not noticing a thin layer of ice below the snowy hill. One moment she was happily climbing a snow dune, another, falling unconscious from slipping and sliding down and hitting a rock with the back of her head.

* * *

Now Anna's mind, piecing together the events as an act of magic, is now being taken to trolls,

* * *

instead of a doctor. The doctor explains to Anna's parents not to tell her about her condition, to let her live and enjoy the pleasures of life until the end. He, of coarse was talking about a brain tumor, given the current medical technologies, there was little there could be done. Elsa, Elsa on the other hand wasn't left in the dark. Blaming the discovery to herself, she hides away in her room, shutting Anna out, in the thought that she will now be safe, hopefully, for the rest of her life. poor Anna never knew as to why her sister shut her out for so long, but eventually, she stopped caring.

**1851** : it was now the coronation day for princess Elsa, when she has become of age, 21, respectively. Anna was 18, still enjoying life to the fullest the spite not being with her sister, but now that all would change. During all of the ceremony, Elsa tells herself to conceal, don't feel the guilt for her sister.

Finally, the tumor starts putting pressure onto Anna's brain, warping her perceptions of reality, making her believe love on first sight and also following it, and see the magic that comes with it. So as Anna's condition becomes even worse, Elsa can't take it. She flees the kingdom. She is unable to cope with what she has done to her sister. Soon after, snow starts to fall over Arendelle, freezing it. All of that snow is just a fuzz in Anna's mind, that's clouding her thoughts, her perception.  Anna, being the troubled girl she is, sets out to find her sister, while Hans stays to guard the kingdom. Anna, In search of her lost sister comes upon an ice harvester, Kristoff. Seeing the  girls poor condition, Kristoff in an act of sympathy agrees to help her find Elsa. Some time after, they discover Elsa, hiding atop a mountain, hiding from everyone, especially Anna. But the energy taken, plus the effect of her tumor, Anna once again falls unconscious, once again right at the feet of her beloved. though distant sister, but now, Anna is in a coma. 

* * *

The rest of the film is now Anna's dreams, the Ice castle, the trolls, the frozen fjord, all of it, Filling in the next logical decisions of her twisted perception, all the while her snowstorm grows thicker and thicker. Finally as a form of understanding her mind starts seeing her illness as a magical one, freezing her heart. And as her body feeds signals to her coma induced brain, she feels colder, as the end comes closer.

* * *

Outside of her twisted, comatose state dreams, Kristoff helps Elsa and Anna back to the kingdom. Elsa relieves Hans of his responsibility, and the group that now has become friends are now watching by Anna's bedside, her slowly passing away.

* * *

In the end Anna sees herself turn to solid ice, giving her a moments clarity. Her sister Elsa though, doesn't let go as she hugs her sister one more time, and also magically unfreezing her. She once again sees the sunrise,

* * *

or what we've come to call, a "light at the end of the tunnel". or what is medically known as electrical impulses, behind her closed eyelids, signifying brain death. 

* * *

This is not entirely  as depressing as it might seem. Anna still gets what she wants, still sees her happy ending. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally a work done by MrCreepyPasta, over here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oy0xMKZLTjI.  
> I've seen many things like this, but this stands out to me so much more, and maybe it does to you too.


End file.
